


A twin thing.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: An unexpected person comforts you after a loss





	

 

“Shut the fuck up you asshole!” You shouted. You felt like the vein in your neck was going to burst from your anger.  
“Why don’t ya shut the fuck up yersef!? Ya dumb bitch!” He growled back at you.  
The arguments between you and Daryl were an everyday occurrence. Even though you had known him since the farm, things didn’t get better. If anything, you argued more now than you did back then. Half the time they were over stupid and petty things, like right now. You were arguing over a bottle of water that went missing from his cell. He always seemed to blame you for everything and seemed to love to make you feel like shit. You didn’t like arguing with him, you did actually like him to some extent. He was a valuable member to the group an quite easily the most attractive man at the prison. He was still an asshole though, _but an attractive asshole._

The group got used to the arguments and learnt to just stay out of it, although Rick and Carol often ended up doing damage control when Daryl took it too far and left you in tears. He wouldn’t admit it but he hated making you cry. He just couldn’t control his mouth when he was pissed off.  
You stormed out into the yard before he had the chance to say something hurtful. You relaxed in the sun for about half an hour until the group going on a run came out. They needed some medical supplies, so Glenn, Michonne, Daryl and your twin brother Jasper were going, along with a few members of Woodbury who had proved useful on runs. You had wanted to go, but Daryl was in charge of the run and instantly refused.

“See you later y/n.” Jasper smiled gently as he hugged you. You hated him going on runs without you, your anxiety would drive you crazy until they returned home safe. You knew the risk of going outside the safety of the fences and you hated the thought of him not coming back to you. You two were nearly inseparable, being twins meant you were closer than normal siblings and sometimes felt each others emotions. He started walking to the car where others were saying their goodbyes.  
“Stay safe!” You shouted to him. You watched as they all drove away and then went inside. You kept busy helping Carol with things whilst she try to take your mind off your brother. At some point you started to feel uneasy and like something was wrong, but you just kept telling yourself it was your anxieties. It was late by the time they returned and we all ran out to greet them, anxious at their late arrival. They stepped out the car one by one and you could tell instantly something wasn’t right. Daryls face looked miserable, and then when Glenn got out you could see he had been crying. It wasn’t until they all got out that you saw who was missing. _Jasper._

You felt the bile rise up into your throat. _He couldn’t be dead._ Glenn came up to you, tears falling down his face, he had grown close to Jasper. All eyes were on you as everyone realised what had happened. You looked at Daryl and he looked away, he couldn’t look at your face, the heartbreak was written all over it. It was hurting him.  
“I’m- I’m so sorry y/n.” Glenn choked out as he reached to you. You backed up to the wall, tears streaming down your cheeks.  
“No. No. No!” You cried and you shook your head furiously. _He couldn’t be gone. Leaving you alone._ You slid down the wall and couldn’t help the heart wrenching sob that escaped your lips. Half of you was missing, gone in an instant. You could hear others crying and whispering. Your vision started to distort and the next thing everything went black. Someone carried you to your cell, which is where you stayed for the next few days. You only left to use the toilet when you were desperate and if it wasn’t for Carol bringing you food, you wouldn’t have ate a thing. You just stayed in bed all day and cried.  
Everyone felt awful for you, knowing what its like to lose a loved one and how close you were.

Daryl often found himself stood outside your cell wanting to comfort you, but could never bring himself to do it. He could hear your cries every night as he was in the next cell. He knew what it was like to lose a brother after Merle dying not too long ago. His heart hurt for you. That night he could hear you having a nightmare, he tried to ignore it, turning over in his bed, but the sounds of your cries and sobs was enough to break his heart. In nothing but his boxers and a vest, he got up and went to your cell. He peaked in and saw you tossing and turning whilst crying. He carefully crept in and sat on the edge of your bed.  
“Y/n. Y/n wake up.” He said softly, trying to wake you up. He shook your shoulder gently and you gasped and sat up. Looking around disorientated, the last person you expected was the one who saved you from your nightmare. You couldn’t bring yourself to speak, feeling the lump in your throat that seemed to live there permanently now. You squoze your eyes shut and tears started falling. Daryl felt uncomfortable, he wasn’t good at comforting people, yet he found himself wanting to hold you and make you feel safe. He reached out and wrapped his arms around you. You were shocked by his actions but you found yourself wrapping your own arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. His grip tightened around your waist and he stroked your hair softly.  
“S’alright y/n. I’m here, I ain’t gonna let anythin’ happen to ya.” He said soothingly.  
“Why are you here when you hate me?” You asked, your head still buried into his shoulder.  
“Fuck y/n, I don’t hate ya. I never did. Why would ya think that?” He asked shocked. You pulled away and looked at him, slight confusion and amusement on your face.  
“You are kidding right? The arguments? The constantly making me feel like shit?” He looked away when you said this and looked awkward.  
“I did all that shit coz I like ya.” He said, sheepishly looking at you. Now it was your turn to look shocked.  
“I just never felt this shit before and it scared me. Ya were a distraction and I couldn’t afford that. I wasn’t angry at ya, I was angry at myself.” He said, looking slightly embarrassed at his admission. You hugged him again and he hugged you back.  
“I like you too asshole.” You whispered, he looked down at you and there was a slight smile on your face. He smiled at you and looked into your eyes.  
“There’s that beautiful smile.” He said softly, making you blush slightly. Your smile disappeared as you thought of Jasper. He always tried to tell you Daryl liked you and that’s why he acted that way towards you. Of course you never believed him as you thought Daryl truly hated you for some reason. Daryl noticed your face and knew you were thinking of your brother.  
“I know it hurts, and I aint gonna lie, yer always gonna miss him. But it gets easier. He wouldn’t want ya moping around in here.” He said whilst pushing some of your hair out of your face and biting his bottom lip. You closed your eyes at the contact and knew he was right. You nodded slowly and he smiled at you.   
“Get some sleep.” He whispered as he kissed your forehead and went to stand up. You grabbed his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
“Stay. Please? I don’t want to be alone.” Your voice sounded so small. He nodded and got in bed with you. You lay facing each other, and he brushed your hair away again, looking at you intensely. You snuggled up to him, resting your head under his chin.  
“I got ya alright? Now get some sleep.” He instructed, gently playing with your hair. You sighed feeling safe in his arms.  
“Thank you.” You whispered and you placed a gentle kiss on his neck. He hugged you tighter and you both fell asleep. Even though you still felt Jaspers loss, Daryl was helping you feel whole again.


End file.
